A wiper apparatus for ensuring a field of view from a driver and the like through a windshield is mounted on a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle. The wiper apparatus includes: a wiper arm driven and swung by an electric motor; and a wiper blade attached to the wiper arm. The wiper blade includes: a holder member attached to a tip portion of the wiper arm; and a blade rubber held by the holder member. When a wiper switch provided inside the vehicle is turned ON, the wiper arm is driven and swung, thereby causing the blade rubber to make reciprocating motion on a windshield, and to wipe off rain water and the like on the windshield.
For example, when extraneous matters such as dust are on the windshield, the wiper blade is caused to make the reciprocating wiping-out motion while washer liquid is injected to the windshield. With this construction, extraneous matters such as dust can get moist and the front surface of the windshield can be cleanly wiped without being damaged. Normally, the washer liquid is injected from a nozzle installed to a hood (bonnet) of the vehicle or the like on the windshield. In this case, there are disadvantages as follows. That is, the injection position of the washer liquid may intercept a field of view from a driver and the like through a windshield. Since the distance between the nozzle and the windshield is relatively long, the injection position of the washer liquid may be deviated by traveling wind or the like. Since a relatively large amount of washer liquid is used in a flow passage, a washer tank may be frequently refilled with washer liquid.
In order to solve the above-described disadvantages, for example, a wiper blade described in Re-publication of PCT International Publication No. JP2011-502876 has been developed. The wiper blade described in Re-publication of PCT International Publication No. JP2011-502876 includes a flow passage (long passage) through which washer liquid passes, and which extends in a longitudinal direction of the wiper blade. The washer liquid is injected from apertures formed in the flow passage toward the windshield, thereby wetting an area close to the blade rubber. Note that washer liquid flowing through the flow passage is supplied from a center coupling portion attached to the wiper blade.